


Echoed Voice

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Echoed Voice

“S-Sanosuke?” Saitou gasped out, sleep still trying to tug him under. It was dark and all he could feel was Sanosuke pulling at his heko obi, pushing his sleeping yukata up his thigh. It was a warm summer night, and now he was just hot and confused. “Sanosuke, what is…” He ought to have been more upset, lashing out. He always at his most vulnerable while sleeping, but this felt familiar somehow. 

“Hush, I don’t want t’wake your wife an’ kids, Saitou…” It was Sanosuke, but how did he know that, he was barely keeping himself conscious, fading in and out every few seconds. 

“What…” Saitou still struggled to look around, but there were hands on him, pinning him down and he thought of where his sword must have been. But this… This wasn’t some intruder in his home and he had to struggle against all his impulses to thrash and strike out. He was uncoordinated in his exhaustion, but he didn’t feel as panicked as he thought he should have been. Blood pulsed hard beneath his skin, but his heart began to calm and he took a deep breath, feeling strong arms wrapping around his chest, abandoning his obi and hiked up yukata. 

“Saitou…” Sanosuke whispered into his hair and he sounded so tired. He was shaking against Saitou, even as he felt a hardness pressing into his backside. 

The room grew hotter, Saitou’s face feeling red. “What are you…” Tiredness sapped his strength and be struggled to grasp at what was going on. 

“C’mon, Saitou… Y’let me in Kyoto…” Sanosuke whispered and Saitou gasped out. That’s right, that’s why this felt so familiar… Just before the battle with Shishio, Sanosuke had done this, snuck into his futon while they stayed together in Kyoto. Saitou awoke with strong arms around himself and his heart racing, struggling to get free, to get to his sword. If he hadn’t been so exhausted, he might have accidentally killed the boy… 

Sanosuke had held him down easily, however, shaking and that is when Saitou calmed and realized what was going on. The boy was scared, and he had every right to be. Saitou reached back, trying to caress Sanosuke’s face, to draw him closer and give him comfort. _“It’ll be all right,”_ he had whispered and Sanosuke shuddered at that. Saitou had no way of knowing, not for certain, what would happen in the coming days, but he knew that Shishio was… Well, Saitou knew that he refused to succumb to a man that sent others to do his work for him. 

And then he had felt it, against the back of his thigh, a hardness and Sanosuke buried himself into the crook of Saitou’s neck more, mouthing there and Saitou gasped out, feeling his own cock responding to the touch. There was little he could do to assuage Sanosuke’s mind of the fear, but in this way, he could offer comfort. That much he could certainly do. 

He had wrestled his arms free enough to reach into the sleeve of his sleeping yukata that night, pulling out a small round ceramic dish and pushed it into Sanosuke’s wandering hands. _“Use this…”_ Sanosuke had been confused, his wandering hands stilling. _“Use this, and take me,”_ he had to repeat and elaborate; Saitou had no strength and energy to play the active role. There was only another moment of hesitation, and then Saitou had been turned onto his stomach, fingers inside of him and Saitou had to bite down on his bottom lip, to keep from attracting unwanted attention to their room. 

Sanosuke took him three times that night, leaving him even more exhausted, but so much more relaxed. It was something they both needed, even if the sun came up much too quickly. 

The same desperate mouthing at his neck pulled Saitou back from the brink of dreams. 

“ _Please_ , just once more?” Sanosuke whined at him and Saitou could only give in. With the Kamiya girl gone, Himura was… 

Saitou grimaced. “What’s happened now?” He would give comfort to the boy, but he wanted to know if something else had happened, something else he had to deal with. 

“Kenshin,” Sanosuke breathed out and Saitou could hear the choked back sob. He always did wonder if the boy felt something more than friendship for Himura, but he supposed it didn’t much matter now. “Kenshin left for the Fallen Village. He won’t…” 

Ah, yes. He’d already known that. Himura went to the Fallen Village, unable to deal with his grief at losing the Kamiya girl. Unable to even lift his sword to avenge her. Enishi was smart, in that aspect, knowing just how to destroy Saitou’s most beloved enemy, rival, opponent. 

It was… 

Sanosuke wrapped himself around Saitou’s chest harder, burying his face away and Saitou did his best to soothe him, letting him calm and come back on his own. 

What a mess this had all been, from losing Houji to his own despair, breaking his lead on Enishi, and now Himura was useless… 

He sighed and felt the weight of exhaustion settling over him. Always so much more work to be done, and he was so very tired.

“ _Please_ ,” Sanosuke breathed out, holding onto him much tighter and Saitou tried to relax, to get his wicked mind to calm itself and just focus on the boy. “I still have it… The unguent y’gave me in Kyoto…” He sounded so desperate and Saitou placed his hands atop Sanosuke’s. 

“Use it then, and take me.” There was only a moment’s hesitation and then Saitou found himself not on his stomach, but his back this time. His breath hitched and he felt warm again, much warmer than he rightly thought he should have been. “S-Sanosuke…” 

Sanosuke pushed himself between his legs and Saitou let his yukata be rucked up. Fingers pushed inside of him easily and he had to bite the knuckle of his index finger to keep from waking his wife and children. 

The blunt head of Sanosuke’s cock was pressing against Saitou’s hole much too soon, but Saitou only gave out a groan, rather than a protest. The weariness that tugged at him made it easier to relax and he let Sanosuke sink into him easily. He swallowed roughly and dug his fingers into Sanosuke’s bare shoulders as he started to move. 

The unguent that Saitou had given to Sanosuke was really unsuited for this task, but he only hissed out, opening his legs and hooking his ankles over Sanosuke’s back instead of complaining. It was rough and he had to fight to keep himself there; even with the pain and Sanosuke’s youthful roughness, Saitou still wanted to drift off to sleep. 

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Saitou, a tight warmth settling deep in his gut. His cock leaked onto his yukata as it stood aching over his belly. Sanosuke’s body brushed over his hardness with each thrust, but the touch was too fleeting and light to satisfy Saitou. 

This interlude wasn’t about his pleasure, however, and Saitou did his best to be of comfort to Sanosuke, running his fingers through his short hair, controlling Sanosuke’s roughness with a sharp dig of nails and a hiss. But, Sanosuke wasn’t a selfish sort of lover. 

Sanosuke adjusted and Saitou groaned as the thick cock inside of him brushed against that spot that always made his toes curl in delight and he groaned out. “ _There_!” he gasped out, arching his back as Sanosuke rested on one forearm, using his free hand to grasp Saitou’s cock, jerking him languidly. “S-Sanosuke! Right there, right there!” 

“Don’t wake y’wife an’ kids…” Sanosuke gasped out against Saitou’s bared collarbones, letting him suck bruises into the skin there as his fingers tugged at Saitou’s hair, grazing his scalp. Saitou knew he should have kept his voice down, but he was tired and he didn’t care, the knot building and growing hotter in his gut as he adjusted his legs so that Sanosuke’s cock ground against that sensitive spot inside of him. 

“Just hurry and—” but he was cut off by Sanosuke’s mouth covering his own. He groaned, wantonly letting Sanosuke’s tongue into his mouth. They hadn’t kissed before, not beyond Sanosuke pressing his lips to Saitou’s neck and face. He felt his cock jumping, leaking, throbbing as their tongues twisted around one anothers. 

Saitou had to tear his mouth away from Sanosuke’s, but he kept a hand in his thick, short hair, digging his nails in, twisting around the strands. He cried out, doing his best to keep his voice down as he spilled, the tight knot in his gut resolving in a burst of pleasure. Sanosuke panted against his neck, his nails digging into Saitou’s scalp. 

The pace changed, Sanosuke moving faster, moving hard, his grip too tight at the base of Saitou’s spent cock, but he endured it. Sanosuke felt so thick inside of him and he had to bite back a groan as another wave of pleasure shot through him unexpectedly. 

It was too much for Sanosuke, the way Saitou clenched and he threw his head back, Saitou watching as he bit down on his bottom lip. Warmth gushed into his belly and Saitou shuddered, his legs falling limp and boneless from Sanosuke’s hips. 

Exhaustion overcame him again as Sanosuke rested upon him, releasing the tight grip he held on Saitou’s cock. It was hot and he was slipping away until he felt Sanosuke kissing him again. He tried to respond, he tried to keep up, but the more he fought off sleep, the less he was able to keep himself conscious. 

Saitou groaned, clawing his way back to the waking world as the warm, welcome pressure that was Sanosuke laying on him left, followed by the still-hard cock inside of him pulling out. He gasped and let himself be turned onto his side, strong arms wrapping around his chest, holding him there and Saitou was powerless to keep his eyes open. 

It was warm and he felt content and relaxed, even if it felt like the sun might rise too early. The night felt so familiar, and yet, so different, like an echo of a past experience. 

It grew cold and Saitou fought his sleep off again. Rustling fabric sounded from behind and he managed to roll onto his back with a hiss. His thighs were still aching, his backside throbbing. It felt like he had been asleep for hours, but it must have only been minutes, from the way Sanosuke’s half-hard cock stuck to his inner thigh.

“S-Sanosuke…?” he whispered out, trying to struggle into a sitting position, but he had no strength left in his body, still boneless from being rutted, still exhausted from weeks of too-little sleep. Sanosuke only shook his head and shushed him.

“It’s my turn t’disappear, this time, Saitou…” Sanosuke pulled up his nobakama, tying them hastily, his ostentatious gi still crumpled on the floor.

If he had thought Shishio a coward for hiding behind his armies, his Juppongatana, then Enishi was less than that, killing a woman to break a man. Pathetic.

Saitou smiled at himself sardonically. Did that make him weak or strong for allowing Sanosuke to leave? Or, was he simply a hypocrite, for wanting to keep Sanosuke from disappearing into the night? At least Sanosuke was kind about it, where Saitou had been cruel, allowing it to appear he had been engulfed in flames.

He did try to tell the cocky young thing that he had survived many more perilous situations… And he had refused to succumb to a man that made others do his dirty work for him.

Sanosuke snuffled, drawing Saitou’s fading attention back to him. He was on his knees now, pulling the bedding up, folding the collars of the sleeping yukata somewhat closed over Saitou’s chest. Darkness clung to him, tugging at him, but he wasn’t ready to fall back asleep, and he struggled, struggled to keep his eyes open. “W-wait, Sanosuke, don’t—” 

“Shhh…” Sansouke shushed him, bending down, brushing his lips over Saitou’s and he could feel the wetness from his cheeks. It was over too quickly, Sanosuke pulling away and he tried to reach out for him, but Sanosuke just shushed him again, pulling the bedding up to his chest. “It’s better if y’just stay in Tokyo, Saitou… It’s better for ya here.” 

_“Stay in Tokyo, where it’s safe for you.”_ Ah yes… It’s what he had said to Sanosuke. Not that such a stupid and cocky young man would listen, but he had said it all the same… 

What a brat, to throw his own words back at him, at a time like this.

Callused fingers caressed down his cheek once more and then the rustle of clothing as Sanosuke stood back up, bag over his shoulder. It was probably everything he owned, in that sack. Saitou idly wanted to say that he could give Sanosuke a true home, but it was too late, he was gone, and all Saitou was left with was the lingering image of a sad smile from a cocky young man.


End file.
